


For You: What Do We Have

by makeme



Series: For You [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme/pseuds/makeme
Summary: Hendery is trying and Maya loves him for that.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Original Character(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Original Character(s), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Series: For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822960
Kudos: 4





	For You: What Do We Have

“What do we have..” The clean indicator that signalled the fridge being opened sounded within the apartment, the white light glowing up the small pastures of your shared duplex. Hendery pursed his lips. He looked between the contents of the fridge, the pile of snacks already on the kitchen island, then the fridge once more before he leaned back from the tall metallic door and called out into the open plan layout. 

“Maya, I have popcorn, soft gummies and those weird quinoa chips from Lucas and Riann’s engagement party. Am I missing anything?” 

Popping her head up from the sofa, only her forehead and eyes visible, Maya stared at the pile of snacks on top of the table. Or maybe she was staring at Hendery subconsciously swinging on the fridge door. The girl hummed from the back of her throat, her hand coming up to point lazily at the food. 

“My dried mangies.”

Even though Hendery had never heard of the term before, he could instantly make out what Maya had meant. 

“I should have known you’d want those.” 

Hendery leaned over to one of the overhead cupboards above the sink and opened it up. If it was anything else, he might have had trouble finding the snacks, but the reflective packet of the dried mangoes were easy to find and therefore allowed him to easily pull them from the cupboard’s company. Gathering all the snacks first, Hendery balanced the things in his hands and arms before analysing his route from the kitchen to the settee. Once he had mapped in his mind how he was going to make it with the lack of light, he shut the fridge door closed with the heel of his foot, scurrying towards the settee and placing the snacks on top of the coffee table. 

“Okay! I think that’s all.” 

Hendery watched Maya closely as he slowly sat himself down next to the girl. Maya had nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts already distracted by the becoming of the dried mangoes now in her close vicinity. She turned to Hendery once she had tasted the first mango piece, her cheeks bulging at the pure bliss of the snack. 

“We ready to start the movie now?” 

It may have been the sultry feeling of coveted darkness being luminated by the TV alone but the silver and white glows that reflected across her youthful face brought an illicit smile onto Hendery’s. He was mesmerised. 

“How are you so cute?”

Maya didn’t have any time to respond. Before she knew it, she was tackled sideways onto the sofa, Hendery’s body smothering her own. 

“Hends, why is this always a thing with you?”

Hendery only hummed and squeezed the girl around her waist tighter, a lack of reply slightly confusing Maya in why exactly he had done that. She whined his name once again yet when she realised she wasn’t going to get an answer, Maya could only giggle softly, knowing that complicity was now her worst enemy. She awkwardly placed the dried mangoes down so that she could raise her hand to stroke through the male’s hair. Maya’s neck tickled as Hendery planted his face into the crook of it, planting small pecks of endearment onto her skin. 

“You big baby..”

Hendery squirmed slightly, his face turning to the side so that he could lay his head just underneath Maya’s chin, his cheek resting just under her collarbone. 

“I don’t mind being a baby if it’s for you.” 

His words were muttered, barely an answer as he found himself shy at his own response. Maya however only found his shyness charming — a feat that stood out amongst his others. His undenying ability to never fail to remind Maya just how smitten he was for her, even if it was at the expense of his own pride, would always triumph over any of the small faults that he had. 

“Well then my certified baby,” She scratched his scalp languidly. “Could we watch the movie now?”

The paused movie was no longer present as the screen had now changed to a slow montage of titles the streaming service offered. Hendery only groaned in reply. 

“But you’re so warm…I want to cuddle you.”

It was now Maya’s turn to make a disgruntled sound. Hendery already knew the girl could be steadfast in her decisions so if he wanted a different endgame he’d have to work quickly. Sitting up, Hendery looked over Maya, his mouth turnt down into a pout

“Please, Maya! Please, please, please. Only five minutes. Let’s cuddle for five minutes then we can watch the movie.”

Maya watched as the man begged with his hand splayed open, emphasising the point of only five minutes being the amount of time he needed in order to cuddle. This wasn’t new. He always gave a time period in how long they should cuddle only for him to extend the period simply because he fell asleep. It was a great tactic for when the male had trouble sleeping or just felt generally under the weather but for when they were supposed to watch a movie? 

Maya could only sigh, her eyes closing briefly, before she whined an answer

“Okay but only 5 minutes! I really wanna watch this movie.”

Hendery hummed happily, merely content he was able to get the cuddles he wished of. Maya couldn’t help but feel a swelling in her heart at the niggling thought that Hendery was much more of a cuddler than he let on. She couldn’t stay mad at him, not when she could generally feel him smiling as he laid back onto her chest.

Okay, maybe she benefited from this too. Five minutes of cuddling wouldn’t hurt anybody, right?

(Hendery fell asleep within the first three minutes. Maya ended up watching the movie in her own time.)

“What do we have?”

Maya longed out her words as she looked through her wardrobe, eyes wandering to and fro. Still in only her underwear and hair not done, Hendery was starting to get anxious. 

“Well, should I tell you what we don’t have?” The edgy sass that lined Hendery’s voice caused Maya to sharply turn her head towards the man, face straight as she implicitly challenged him to finish the sentence the way he started it. Hendery knew better than to do that. All he did was smile widely from the bed, hands out in a calming fashion as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Time. Babe, we don’t have time, we need to get going soon.”

Maya only slowly rolled her eyes as she looked back towards her wardrobe, hands fingering the different outfits she could possibly wear. 

“We have thirty minutes before we have to go, I’ve got enough time.”

They both knew that wasn’t true. 

And Hendery would say something in order to bring that into the open but Hendery also didn’t want to say something he shouldn’t. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn’t know how to say it in a way that wouldn’t start an argument. He doesn’t know why that happens. He’s spoken to Lucas about it on many occasions. It’s not like he intends to be mean or insensitive but he always seems to get on Maya’s nerves when he least wants to. Lucas says it’s because men just tend to say what they want to say rather than thinking about who they’re saying it to, what they’re implying and how that person could react.

Personally, Hendery thinks it’s hard but he’s trying to be more considerate so he’s willing to learn. 

“Maya.”

#1: Don’t use pet names. See, Hendery would think that a pet name or a simple ‘Babe’ would butter a woman up but apparently in these situations, you never use pet names because you can come off patronising. 

His call of the girl’s name caused her to hum in reply. Okay, she didn’t sound mad. Hendery had this in the bag. He just needed to follow the steps. 

#2: Never try to compliment first and follow it with a ‘But’

Hendery had tripped up on this one so many times. He never knew how detrimental it was until it was pointed out to him. The fact that what came after the but only nullified whatever he said before. Again, Lucas had told him this happened because women are always under the pretense that they need to improve so they’ll focus on the ‘issue’ rather than what they’re doing right. Hendery didn’t want to tell Maya to improve. She was perfect in more ways than he could imagine. If he ever wanted to compliment her, he was to do it without the added ‘but’ yet now was not the time for compliments, it would only throw her off and make him look like he had an ulterior move. Hendery didn’t want to seem suspicious so if anything, he had to lead straight into the third and most crucial step:

#3: Figure how you could help out. 

Hendery assessed his situation. At the moment, they were on short time. Maya still needed to pick out an outfit, get her hair and make up done and that was never really a thirty minute task. How on earth could Hendery make this easier for her and himself and become the Hero at the end of the day?

Follow his gut. 

That’s what Lucas said to do whenever you get to the third step. Hendery wasn’t exactly sure how Luacs knew all this woman stuff yet he wasn’t going to doubt him since he noticed how the approach generally worked. If it was any time to doubt Lucas’ female prowess, it wasn’t now. 

Hendery got up from where he sat on the edge of the bed and made his way behind Maya. He laid a light hand just on top of her hip, a kiss to behind her earlobe and a low hum. 

“Would you like me to pick out an outfit for you?” 

At the mention of extra help, Maya’s body had physically started to relax. The tension in her shoulders and tightness in her neck had dissolved and It was near enough a miracle in Hendery’s eyes. 

“Yeah, that would be helpful.” Maya leaned into the male’s touch. “Thank you.

Hendery smiled lightly before pecking her cheek with a loud smack. 

“No problem, Baby. Now go get ready, I’ve got this.” 

Maya’s laugh reminded Hendery of bells. A soft reminder of a person’s warmth. As she left the opening of the wardrobe to go get ready, Hendery couldn’t help but feel triumphant in his advances. This ‘understanding women’ stuff was easier than he thought. 

“What do we have…” 

Hendery tapped at his phone. 

“When we mix our faces together?”

Maya looked over to Hendery, her phone by her ear. She kept her face in his direction however carried on with the conversation that she was having on the phone. 

As he waited for the picture to load, Hendery subconsciously bounced his foot, curious in what the app was about to tell him. Lucas had sent him the girl version of his face earlier using the very same app. He had asked Hendery if he’d date that version of him. Hendery only laughed and said he didn’t know if he would yet the thought of being able to morph faces or see what he’d look like as a female was a large enough rabbit hole to catch him in the spiral of what the face app did. 

Now here he was, checking what this dratted app deemed what their babies would look like. 

The results. 

Hendery gasped. 

“Oh My God. I knew I’d have cute babies let alone a cute baby girl!”

Maya scooted towards Hendery from her side of the couch, leaning over to see what all the fuss was about. 

“What?! Why does she look more like you?!”

“Who looks more like me?” Maya made a small ooh sound, only then remembering that she was still on the phone with Riann. 

“Oh, girl. My bad. Wait, I’ll call you back. I’m doing build-a-baby right now.”

Maya could hear Riann groan over the phone, a loud “Not you too..” before the call was ended.

Now that she had her full attention on the phone and the designer baby in front of her, Maya pointed. 

“Why does she look more like you?!” She looked between Hendery and the phone. “As if your genes are that dominant.”

Hendery only snickered mischievously, curving the phone away from Maya as she reached out for it. 

“Whey! Don’t get angry at it now! It’s not my fault our baby would fall after me!”

“Yes it is!” Maya groaned as she tried to grab for the phone again. “Look, you used your baby picture! That’s why it looks more like you!” 

“That’s not why!”

“It is, Hendery.” 

The male pouted, using his foot to push the girl away. 

“It’s not!”

“Then use my baby photo then!”

Hendery reluctantly yet obediently started to look through his phone for an infant picture of his girlfriend, his foot still on her chest. Maya only huffed as she let him look however slapping his foot lightly while she waited. 

“Okay! Look!”

He showed her his phone screen. 

“Is this baby picture okay?”

Maya nodded, still hitting the man’s bare foot. “Now put your head on it.”

“Yes, I put my head on it.”

Hendery smiled subconsciously at both of their choice of words, slowly removing his foot from Maya’s chest as he awaited the results. Maya instinctively moved closer again so that she could see the results live for herself. When the picture came, there was an uproar. 

“See! I told you!”

Hendery groaned. Looks like she was right. Maya confiscated the phone from the man’s hands, instantly screenshotting the evidence with a triumphant smile. 

“Send this into the group chat with Lucas and Riann, I want them to see how cute our kids would be with our genes!” 

The words that Maya said weren’t supposed to be thought much of yet Hendery couldn’t help but let his mind wander. 

Our kids. Our genes. 

As the words bounced around his brain, they resonated into a bigger picture. 

Hendery wanted to see himself several years down the line with Maya by his side. He wanted to give her the best. He wanted to give her a warm home of their own, a place where she felt safe. He wanted somewhere where enough of their friends could come round and chat and enjoy themselves. To hell, Hendery wanted for there to be enough space and joy for them to bring their kids and for them to play with his — He and Maya’s kids. 

He doesn’t know why he thought so deep about it. He normally never did. Yet it was this very moment where he knew that that was the only future he wanted. 

“Don’t send it to them. Why do that when we could show them the real results?”

Maya looked up from Hendery’s phone, face with confusion written all over.

“Hendery, what are you saying?”

What was he saying? She had a point. Hendery cleared his throat. Suddenly unsure why what he was saying felt so alien yet so right. 

“I’m saying..” Hendery flexed his hands. Why were they so sweaty? “I would one day like to have kids with you.”

The silence in the room was loud. It was as if the both of them were holding their breaths. The heat of the phone caused Maya to place the phone down just slightly between the two of them. She took a deep breath before speaking, an almost whisper. 

“I just think we’re too—“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to have kids—“

“—young to have kids but—“

“It was just a suggestion.”

“—I like the idea.”

And just as quickly as the two had started speaking over each other, they both went back into silence. It was Hendery that spoke first this time. 

“Wait… you.. you like the idea of kids?”

Maya snagged her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes tentative as she watched Hendery who’s eyes were just as blown as her own. 

“Well, of course not now,”

“Of course!” Hendery interjected. 

“But having kids with you? Yeah. The thought of it is solid.” 

Hendery couldn’t help but to let out a laugh of disbelief. Not only had he thought himself too idealistic in thinking of having kids at such a young age but he wasn’t sure if Maya felt the same way. Knowing that she wasn’t opposed to the idea made Hendery excited. It made him so much more comfortable with what the future could offer him. However, since it was him who voiced it first, he hopes that this was also something Maya was okay with too rather than it just being him projecting his wants onto her. At the end of the day, It’d have to be her that carried their child for almost a year. It’d have to be her that carried most of the physical and emotional burden of that responsibility. 

It can’t just be a fleeting moment, it was a lifelong choice. 

“Hey, Maya.” Hendery sighed. “Don’t feel like you have to agree with wanting kids because of my own enthusiasm, you know? Like, only if you generally want to ha—“

Hendery didn’t even get to finish. Maya leaned in to softly press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a giggle as she continuously kissed around his lips. 

“Don’t be dumb, bro.”

“Bro?” Hendery couldn’t help but laugh too, moving his head slightly so that he could capture one of the pecks on his lips. 

“Why,” A kiss. “You call me.” Another Kiss. “Bro?”

Maya pulled back, a silly smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend’s goofy smile. 

“Because I just realised how much I love you.”

Hendery’s face softened at her words of affection, his hands on his arms as he swayed her about for an answer. 

“You call people you love ‘bro’?” 

Maya shook her head. Smile still high on her face. 

“I don’t know. I just. I feel comfortable with you? Like, I love you —A lot— but it’s more than just romantic love? I generally care for you? Like how I would Riann? You just. You’re safe to me. I say bro as a form of comfortable-ness? You’re more than I could honestly ask for and to know that you love me just as much? It’s amazing. You’re honestly a safe place for me and I wouldn’t trade that for the world because…” 

Once she had realised that her eyes were stinging with the sign of tears, her train of thought was broken. 

“Ugh, why am I like this?”

Hendery already clocked on to what she meant and instantly knew what to do. He wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, warmth encapsulating Maya as she felt her boyfriend plant a soft and mellow kiss to the crown of her head before saying:

“Bro, same. I love you too.”

Maya couldn’t help but laugh. Even though the stray tears fell from her eyes, it didn’t matter because at the end of the day, Hendery was hers and she his. 

Nothing mattered when what they had was each other. 


End file.
